Weight management can be difficult for many people. Obesity is a condition where a person's body stores an excess amount of fat, and can be caused by ingesting an excess amount of calories via the alimentary tract system. Various treatments are available to treat obesity and the incidence of pathophysiology comorbidities. Those treatments include surgical procedures, e.g., obstruction or bypass modalities of the digestive system, and behavioral modification. Such treatments have at their core mechanism of action (MOA) a reduction in daily caloric load below physiologic basal maintenance needs, which for an adult male is about 2200 kcal/day (i.e., about 2200 food calories per day) and for an adult female about 1800 kcal/day (i.e., about 1800 food calories per day). MOAs leading to weight loss may include, for example, a reduction in calories ingested, decreased absorption, and/or hormonal changes that alter satiation (e.g., cause a person to feel full sooner).
There remains a need for alternative methods of achieving caloric load diminution to assist patients in weight management and improved health.